


Gijinkaverse Conquerors - Hiberia's Rise

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Moemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gijinka, Isekai, Mystery, Original Pokemon Region, Post-Canon, Roman Larpers, adult characters, ginkaverse, mass isekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: A few random people from Earth get sent to the Pokemon World as so happens every few months. They are to complete in the sports leagues, which Galarains treat as more important than the strange group invading their cities and declaring specific cities of Galar as part of "The Empire." Also, Pokemon are people, a fact only our people from Earth treat as weird.





	Gijinkaverse Conquerors - Hiberia's Rise

“How many sunrises do you think Wyndon has before Galar is ours, Eric?” a green haired man asked to a rooftop behind him. “Did you think you could sneak up on a psychic?”

A scruffy man silently dropping onto the pavement. “How ‘bout me trying next time?”

“This is the first time seeing you in this form. I swear, there isn’t a greedant in all of Galar as skinny as you. Most of the time, the evolution isn’t as kind.”

The poorly lit man smiled and put an extensively tattooed arm to the back of his neck. “Paranoia does these things to a body. Now, I thought we were capturing Hammerlock first. Why does yer woman want us out in this ogeous neighborhood?”

“Already ready for orders? Three losers have arrived straight from Earth around Wyndon. They’ve been calling it ‘being isekiaed’ recently,” The self-proclaimed psychic said.

“And what the feck does that have to do with us?” asked the squirrel man.

“Our orders are this: We capture them unharmed, bring them to her. This order supersedes all other orders and rules we have.”

Eric the Greedant’s tail straightened as he was taken aback.. “Leave it to our empress to take irrelevant occurings up to 90. Like some dope born yesterday going to save the region. Our wannabe imperator forgot how arseways these youngwan’s pokemans adventures go.”

“She must have some reason. There is no power in our world as great as knowledge. Do you think you're the strongest of us all?”

“Aye, but that means shitall with soft power. I won’t forget how I got this power.” He looked at his tattooed arm and sighed. “This city called you the Superman of the Underworld, Culain. In Hiberia, you and your predecessors were famously called Uberstech’s welder. Undefeated, and you hit the gym every day to stay that way. Now, you’re taking orders from some fat human feek.”

The gallade turned his face body to the greedant. “And so are you.” He had a similar tattoo on his left arm that may have extended to his cheek.

The man with the squirrel tail looked down the recently sun-light streets. “Fine. The orders was to capture three people? Well, as soon as I see them, it’s over for them, and squirrels have good vision. The problem is that Wyndon is a big city.” His eyes widened as the city grew clear in the morning light. “Don’t these fellas end up in small towns usually?”

Indeed, there were three “isakiaed” humans in a small town ready to start there own pokemon adventures. Far from these two men and their associated, the soon-to-be-trainers found themselves in relative safety within a rural library.

“Name this pokemon!” A boy opened a large library book onto a wooden table to show a nearly six-foot man a picture of a young woman with red hair. “I know you’re younger than me, so you should be able to name this pokemon.” He probably could pass for a high schooler despite his claimed age to the definitely adult-looking man. “Sorry, it’s supposed to be called ‘Name That Pokemon,” he said pointing dramatically at the woman’s face.

The taller man had darker brown hair than the other man. He touched his unshaven chin. “You chose a very thick example, Will. I approve. Which pokemon… daywalken.”

Will sighed. “A real pokemon from the franchise. You’re familiar with Generations Four and Five, right?” Will asked. "You should know this pokemon, James."

“I really hope this isn’t just a picture of a human. Is it wrong for me to assume she’s a fire type just because she’s a ginger? Monfero would be too easy.”

“Nope, not that one,” Will said.

“Emboar?” the other man said after a while.

“Close enough. She’s a 19-year-old tepig.” He removed his finger from the page uncovering the caption. “They usually evolve before adulthood. Also, the tail is a big give away.”

“Oh, so this is furryverse.” This could easily be a picture that could be of a human girl in cosplay and Will was no amused.

Will turned the page. "And this is her ten days later as an," Will looked down at the caption, "pig-nite. A pignite."

“Damn. Her tail and ears aren't visible in that pic, but I don't know any human gingers shaped like that. She could beat you up. You specifically between us, although you could probably out run her easily. So evolution isn’t age, which is what was tripping me up. It’s more like an instant second or third puberty. That’s why so many men in this world are so ripped.”

“You don’t mind tall chicks do you?” Will asked.

“Of course not. Besides, I suspected I might be possessed at some point in the forthcoming adventure, so I think a woman who can vanquish Evil James would be ideal. Actually be disappointed if evil me didn’t go by Jack.”

“We did see a guy on the way here who had to be about nine feet, and one of the horse people was an eight foot tall woman. Do you think horse women are your type? Your type is women, right? Tell me before I spend the next hour unloading a heteronoramative spiel with a gay.”

James smirked. “Your hetero, um, that wouldn’t go to waste. I am, indeed, a straight and all of those women were fine with their exercise clothes.” James’s attention was brought to something new approaching Will. “Arceus H Christ! Was there a pink evolution of pachirisu?”

“No, there’s a two-stage squirrel native-” Will just realized that there was probably some squirrel girl standing behind him as he noticed James’s attention. He turned and confirmed.that there was a very outstanding woman behind him.

The only pink thing about the woman was the top of her shirt and the long pink ribbon in her brown hair(although redder than the two men). She looked happy to see them as well and said, “Hi guys!” Their surprise was that not only was the woman a combination of skinny and unbelievable busty, but had a somewhat large squirrel tail that had to be a third of her body even assuming maximum fluff. Her clothes seem a bit high quality with an amazingly taut shirt that had to be tailored. Her cyan shorts weren’t that short for a woman, but she had white leggings beneath them. “You are two of the new trainers from another world. You’re a bit older than normal trainers, but weirder people have been sent from your Earth planet.”

“A tttg.” Will was flustered. Although the squirrelwomans’s tail didn’t seem to match a known species of pokemon, it was Will was obviously more distracted by her chest.

“Are you like, stalking us?” James said who spent less time taking her in.

“No, it’s the information age and you’re somewhat notable in the local news. People from Earth are still pretty rare in that the typical person doesn't meet them. It's mere chance that I bumped into you here after seeing you in the news. Supposedly, all of you tend to want to take the League challenge as pokemons’ abilities are pure magic to you. Most of you don't think to go to the library. I’m a big reader as you would guess.” Her eyes gestured to the bookshelves.

Will gave up on words so James had to be the one to speak. “So, I guess you wouldn’t mind telling us your species.”

“I’m a bit above average, but I’m a Hibernian pachirisu. I haven’t been to Hibera, but I know I am slightly taller than normal, and I have a few other things about me that are not typical.” She was nearly eye level with James.

“Like what,” Will said within the flow the young woman seemed to anticipate.

“Well, listen up. It’s somewhat uncommon for a Ibernian pachirisu to have red hair,” she explained. “But I also have a rather fortunately-inborn ice abilities that most other pachirisu are incapable of performing. If you’re not familiar with my species, we’re aura users, but my genetic abilities means I’m more than just some squishy lucario as we are so often called. Despite already having a high metabolism, I make sure I’m among the fittest of pachirisu. I'm a particular fine acrobat, proficient seamstress, competitive Scramble player. There’s also, if you haven’t seen many other squirrels, they, um, something you as guys probably noticed, ah, relating to my shape, which is very unusual. I also have a vv-generally, quite, high IQ.” She said that last sentence with sudden clarity and then bit her lip.

There was a bit of a pause of eyes travelling back and forth, broken by James. “Maybe since you clearly have ours, What’s your name?” This caused the squirrel girl to stop wincing, and look bewildered.

“What?” Will said.

“I don’t know your individual names though?” the pachirisu said. “The article didn’t match your names with the photo. It was really amateur.”

“Professor Magnolia just arrived.” Will said. The others looked the same way Will was facing. An old woman in a lab coat was walking down an aisle.

“Get ready, we have partners ready for you.” She put both of her hands on her walking stick. “It turns out a scorbunny did turn up in the system if any of you like to play with fire.. “Naomi is already in the car. You’ll have to take the back seats, boys.”

“Alright, let’s go.” James said.

Will stood and looked at the pachirisu. “My name’s Will, by the way.” Will paused for some sort of reaction from the pachirisu but she just blinked as she looked at him.

“Will, don’t act like you’re going to marry the first squirrel girl you meet.” James shouted already halfway to the lobby.

“Library,” Professor Magnolia whispered.

“Sorry, I need to go,” Will paused for some sort of reaction from the woman but she just stood there awkwardly and he left.

He followed James to the professor’s car.

As they got in James asked, “So, which will it be? Grass, water, or soulless?”

“What did you just call that scorbunny-woman?” Naomi asked. Her voice and eyes aged her older than the boys, but not enough to look out of place among them. She had black hair and was somewhat thin.

“It’s a reference,” Will said, already finished with his seatbelt. “Which as you know, is the most sophisticated type of humor. He means no ill intent.”

Professor Magnolia got into the driver's seat.

“I’m sorry but the thwackey I mentioned before opted out. There’s a young Dubwool who applied. However, we do have a couple of unevolved women who may do fine in the league. The lab is just down the street,” she said. “So, as you may have noticed, it’s not such a rare event that a pokemon is unevolved by adulthood, although sometimes it’s by choice. However, some are rather late bloomers.”

“So I take it that it’s rather embarrassing for our teammates at this point. They’ll end up fighting young teenagers that are better at fighting then they are,“ Naomi said.

“Good thing we’re American then,” James said. “We don’t care what anyone in this country thinks.”

“You should care,” Professor Magnolia said. “The circumstances that brought you here haven’t been thoroughly explained to you. That girl in the library won’t be the only strange incident you’ll experience due to your transdimensional migrant status.”

“Alright, I’m ready to listen,” James said.

“In the simplest terms, it was a wish. It doesn’t get more technical than that. Every so often, someone from your world makes a wish to bring themselves here, and changes the world in the process. We have no way of knowing who is responsible. There is a lot Jarichi does to protect the identity of this individual, such as bringing an increasing number of Terrans along with every wish.”

“That’s why we ended up in an English speaking region,” Naomi said. “The wishmaking asshole could speak any language with how global the Pokemon franchise has gotten, But I’m still inclined to believe it’s either an English or Japanese speaker.”

“I’d rather end up in the Deutschland region,” James said. “I can at least blame Will for dragging me here to this specific country of this world, since he’s my wormhole buddy. I’d also be okay if I landed in a Toki Pona speaking region.”

“Can it be someone in this car?” Will asked.

“Possibly, but astronomically unlikely. Every region in the world has new humans from your Earth, seemingly to hide the identity of the one responsible. You three aren’t even all of the new Terrans in Galar, which is a rather small region as it is. The chances are so minuscule that the possibility isn't even worth the anticipation I know you’re feeling. Regardless, people are going to be suspicious of the few Terrans they meet. 

“And what is this change in the world this time?” Will asked. “Pokemon could have been cartoon animal as soon as four days ago.”

“It’s a Jarachi level wish, so we don’t know what the changes to the world are as our recollections and records change with the world. It may be the gender ratio that changed, but that may just be a side effect from a previous wish. We are also aware of many laws of ‘nature’ in our world that are evidently not from nature. There’s even a very real region close to Galar that people tend not to believe in and that’s creepy to those in the know. There are even ways people have managed to - _ harvest- _ the wish directly from the one who made the wish, to unpredictable ends. We only have reason and logic to figure what went on this time, not hard evidence. To those that don’t think about these things, life can be quite simple.”

“What is the gender ratio?” James asked. “I suspected before that it’s not one to one, but it’s not someone I expect from a greedy wish.”

“It’s been a while since I checked, but it’s about seven females to every six males.” The professor said, “Which is accurate enough to your age range.”

“So, the wish could have been something objectively good for this world.” James said. “Not to say that was an example.”

“Indeed. Most people don’t like how wishes from outsiders affect any aspect of our lives in an inevitable manner. It seems like poverty doesn’t exist as it does in your world, but we still have sicknesses, cancer, crime, and even war. Say someone wishes to be a hero, they may introduce an aspect to the world to make it worse just so they fulfill that role.” Will noticed the professor’s eyes looking at his through the rare view mirror. He looked to the side at James who had no guilt or suspicion in his eyes. It was a long shot, but the professor was definitely considering all possibilities. “The majority of the known wishes tend to have a selfish flavor to them.”

“If I was a person from this world,” Naomi said, “I would try to find a way to break this cycle forever. Even if my only concern is the existential stability of the world, which is far from the only reason.”

“Yes, I would deduce that is a major concern,” Will said.

“Also, consider everyone from Earth who was whisked away without forewarning or consent,” Naomi said. “I hope to meet some older Terrans, and see what they make of everything.”

“How complex can these wishes get?” James asked before grabbing the seat and armrest. The car turned quite suddenly.

“Not used to small vehicles, are you?” Will said.

“We’re here. We have two young ladies and soon one lad waiting inside.” The professor said. “If there is more you want to know about this world, you can ask your partner.”

As soon as the car stopped, the three passengers immediately got out of the car. The professor was standing still compared to them. “Look, you’re all so ready to start your adventure, even the one complaining about the injustice of it all.”

“We’re all learned the pokemon league concept from childhood,” Naomi said. “Let me have some sliver of optimism.”

“That, and hope is at an all time low where we come from,” Will said. “There may have been times that I would have been more backwards looking, but I can’t begrudge others for treating this as a blessing.”

“Very, very true.”James said. “I may have complained more than Naomi if it was a different time.”

The door was unlocked as Will seemed to have guessed. The three didn’t look around the lab; there was a very water-type looking individual who very much took their attention.

A navy-blue-haired girl stood in what appeared to be knee length pants and a one piece bathing suit with a yellow front. The rest of her attire was a navy blue. If it wasn’t for her wide hips and legs that barely fit inside her knee length pants, she would have passed as a high schooler even better than Will would. “Hellllo, there.” Her shoes clipped as she walked forward and two yellow caudal fins were attached to her rear moving back and forth with her stride. “You two men look better than most men around here in my opinion. Are you sure the place you came from also has an obesity problem? You look puzzled; my species isn’t known to you, is it?”

“You’re like half Sobble, half-horse pokemon,” Will said with a question mark enunciated. He looked up at her horse ears, which had blonde tips.

“Hippocampus!” James declared after his scan, a bit to the confusion of the so-called pokemon.

“That’s a mythical horse creature that I would expect to be equivalent to a legendary, but you’re an unevolved pokemon,” Naomi said. “You seem pretty cool so I won’t object to the comparison. Hopefully, I feel the same about the scorbunny; I never had to take anyone with bunny ears seriously before,” She turned to the boys. “I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to see the Pokemon, with a capital P, version of pokemon. Now, I would be disappointed to end up in that kind of world instead. I mean the version of that world with pokemon as animals, if it exists. The capitalization is not exactly related to that.” Her voice faded a bit.

“So do you evolve twice? Most horse-people do only once, and have close genetics.” Will asked, ignoring the cocerantt grammar lesson from Naomi. Naomi realized there were more relevant subjects at hand.

“I will evolve twice,” the short hippocampus-themed woman said. “I’ve already learned the really important moves. So, you think you can guess the name of my species?”

“Hipclop,” James said.

“Marithorse,” Naomi said, seeming to regret what she said with her hand to her face. “For an evolution. Hipclop was a better guess for now.”

“Trojestrian,” Will said, “for the final form.”

“Oleapian,” James announced. The woman giggled a bit. "That's for the final form as well.”

“Water. Water.” Will pondered. “Medimare- rairian”.

“I’m beginning to have an existential crisis about the linguistic evolution of this world I currently inhabit.”

“Ariel, they aren’t going to guess your species’s name at this rate,” the professor said as she crossed the threshold to the building “As slightly amusing as that request was, it’s got tiring.”

The pokemon spoke. “Alright: hooble, water horse species, gains fairy type upon the first evolution to mistallion. Though, I would totally be a Trojestrian if that was an option.”

“Wouldn’t it be misma… nevermind. I like you,” James said, “and Will likes you because he likes any woman with horse ears.”

“Hey, I decide what I like. Besides, that's a beautiful name that fits you well," Will said.

“There you are already lying down the moves on the horse-girl.” James said. “It is a fitting name for a water type and probably angels. It makes me wonder why fairy tail names never are used in my world.”

“Because fairy tales are actually dark,” Will said, “and we would never have such things befall our probably angels.”

“Wasn’t there others here we have to meet?” Naomi said, looking annoyed.

“Nah, the scorebunny would rather hide,” Ariel said.

“The professor mentioned a dubwool man?” Naomi said, a bit unsure.

“Oh, Conrad. It’s not surprising he’s late if he still wants to do this. He graduated the same year as me. He always has to be reminded of everything. His alarm clock is probably a few minutes from going off as he probably forgot to adjust it.” Ariel started to look pensive, “Now, how should I do this?”

“Do what?” Naomi asked.

“I still can’t believe how you two guys look! I almost feel like this is a hidden camera show.” Ariel turned to a door. “Yo, come out and get a look at these boys.” 

The door opened. The scorbunny was a fit blonde girl with the blonde hair going up to the lower third of her rabbit ears. Wearing red gym shorts and a tan t-shirt, her deep chest was more than large enough to overtake the width of her torso. Her blue eyes widened upon looking in the direction. Her height seemed averaged for an adult woman from Will's and James's home. She was holding on tightly to the doorknob, frozen.

“I did not think that would work that well,” Ariel said.

“Hey, I guess not all fire types are gingers, if we don’t count the top of your ears,” James said.

“What is your name?” Will blurted out while pointing shakingly. For some reason, Will looked like he was expecting her to be able to drop a support beam down on him. “Mine’s Will. What is your name?”

“Uh, it’s well.” the rabbit girl looked shocked. She brought her knees together. “It’s Alice. My name is Alice.”

"Aa-Alice?" Will asked calming down after hearing her speak. He even took his eyes off her briefly.

The professor smiled.

“How fitting,” James said. Will looked over to James, perplexed. He was still mostly concerned with the rabbit-eared girl.

“I made up my mind,” Will declared. “Alice, I choose you as the first pokemon on my team. Please come with me.” He leaned forward and was looking directly at her eyes.

Alice’s ears shot up briefly. She covered her chest and stepped back as her ears fell to the side.

“Alice?” WIll said.

“You’re scaring her, Will,” said Naomi. “It’s alright, you can be on my team if you don’t want to go with him. My name is Naomi.”

“He’s. Not.” Alice turned towards Naomi. “Scaring me,” she said in a mumble.

Will leaned forward. "Alice, I have a really strong feeling about this. You have to come with… you have to choose me.”

She looked down and walked towards Naomi. She made eye contact with Naomi, but her ears remained low.

“What, no, it has to be you. You’re perfect. You're black cherry, fudge chip, frozen yogurt. I see a future already and everything. You- I- I-” Will looked away and looked back. “I have to go” He turned around and walked toward the exit not looking back.

“Go where? You’re-” James said as will left out the door, “from another dimension,” he finished under his breath.

"That wasn't even the last pokemon," Naomi said, "just the last female starter. I think he legitly forgot about the third. So Professor, do we have an ETA on Conrad?"

"I haven’t heard a word from him this morning. He’s a grown man; he’ll have to resolve this issue himself. Well, you four better go off on your adventure now", Professor Magnolia said.

"Alright, but what about Will?" Naomi asked as she headed to the door with James and Ariel. Ariel was already comfortable walking close with James.

"I think you're underestimating your friend," the Professor said.

The three looked back as James turned the door handle. Naomi looked at Alice, and Alice looked unsure.

"Earth to Alice!” James said. “'You four' means you too."

It took until you too before she seemed to understand. "Sorry." She finally moved her feet, with a slight jog to reach the group. "I'm ready to go now. Seriously, I am."

"Welcome to the team Alice," Naomi said. "It really makes me happy that you chose me to go on this adventure with."

“Thank you, Naomi.” Alice’s ears remained low and her voice reflected that. Her negative energy reached Naomi’s face, but she was able to remove the frown quickly.

The door was closed behind them. The professor smiled but looked away uninterested in the direction the young adults went.

She walked over to a wall with a button and speaker. With a press, Naomi's low resolution voice leaked through.

_ -I wonder about Will. What do you think the professor said about not underestimating him?- _

James responded.- _ Old people just like pretending they know what's going better than their actually do.- _

_ -You should be more concerned about your friend's- _ Ariel's voice became too distant and went silent. Professor Magnolia took her finger off the button.

"Call Sonia." She commanded. 

A machine in the middle of the lab stirred. A column of light flickered until a young redhead relative of the professor appeared. The slight difference in their eyes could be merely from the fact that one's a holographic projection.

"Professor," Magnolia said.

"Grandma." Sonia said. "I take it that today's meeting with the Terrans is done. Anything of interest?"

"It's always interesting talking with young people, but yes. However, it's more likely that the Wisher hasn't stepped foot inside my lab today than otherwise.

"So, do you have a top suspect?” Sonia said with small amounts of data loss. “One who seems likely that they were the most pathetic in their past life, or someone 2 meters and hitting their head a lot as if they’re not used to the ceiling being so close."

"Wait until a reasonable amount of data is in before making any theories. You know how attached we can get to our ideas."

Sonia paused before flickering. "If I were you, I wouldn't have sponsored my top suspect to see how they adapt. That's more data. Since you can only give a letter of recommendation to one of the three, that would not even single them out." 

"I'm afraid that I forgot to mention that they needed sponsors."

"Grandma, that's." Sonia paused before grinning. "That's very senile of you. They’ll find out soon enough. I suppose today’s examination isn’t over. You’re so good at planning.”

"How about Terrans that found themselves in Wyndon?" Magnolia asked.

"Three: Two men and a woman, maybe 20 years of age,” Sonia explained. “I regret that Rose likely got to them first through his employees, if not some shader organization. I can’t confirm that the three of them are even safe as none of them ended up in government buildings at any point. The Hiberain imperialists reacted quicker than Macro Cosmos, but their effectiveness is still up in the air.”

The holograph started twirling her hair. "Rose’s involved? Oh, I foolishly assumed he landed himself in the yard for his antics. Pray that he doesn't earn that again fate this year."

Sonia’s eyes opened up. "And that adorable bunny? Did she chicken out?"

"No, she opened up a bit and decided to go with Naomi. Turns out she'd rather be with the outsiders around her age as I thought. Her name is Alice it seems."

Many kilometers away in Wyndon, a young man walked into a giant office overlooking the entire city. A tan man with green eyes and slick black hair sat at a great desk. The villainous-looking business man looked up at the other human being and pulled off a warm smile. "Charles, There were two of you. I can't start without Ms Hannah Hansen. I had a speech prepared." He stood up.

"Sorry, Mr Rose. She’s called Trip, but she had to put that in a weird place on the form." Charles looked at Rose’s ankle monitor but stopped himself from staring. “She said she wouldn’t take long in the bathroom because she ‘wants to do this game for real’”.

"Just Rose is fine."

A girl's voice came from behind and she looked around the room before being disappointed. "I'll like to file a 44R dash 7 complaint." A black hair girl came through the office doors.

"Workplace background-age-gender discrimination complant form? That is a form that I, as an employee, am legally obliged to supply upon request… but you are not an employee, even when you are participating in the league." 

"Well you better shape the place up before you get one for real. The picture hanging up in the little women's room is far uglier than the one in the men's restroom."

Rose did seem to find this humorous. "Oh, you'll have to speak to the vice president about that issue. That one is out of my hands.”

"Okay," Charles interrupted "When do we choose our pokemon?"

"In this case, they chose you already. They are actually quite well versed in combat and, basically, street smarts. What you do need to choose," Rose made quotes with one of his hands, "is a business to officially sponsor you."

Charles reacted with wide eyes, but Trip missed the tone in Rose's voice. "One of your subsidiaries?" she asked.

"No. I’m actually working in established corporate systems already in place so don’t think of this as a favor. Macro Cosmos Television can cover some of the costs for sponsees of small businesses, ones with less than five hundred employees. We can not finance materials such as uniforms, travel, most meals, or any lodging deemed nonessential.

“While it is possible to get a sponsor from a larger business, the truth of this world is that opportunities such as that are few and far between, and essentially nonexistent to those without the connections to obtain such opportunities. With MTC's small business plan, many young trainers can connect with non-traditional businesses. For participants, the chances of getting a sponsor more than quadruples. As a result, the last three years of Galar's Pokemon league has seen the most competitive and diverse pool of challengers it has ever had in it's 600 year history.”

"600 hundred fucking years?" Trip said.

“Sorry," Charles said. "Our continent got nothing that's over 400 years old."

"Hey, we have nature: big ass trees, the Grand Canyon, doom volcanoes, and fossils. And the moon rocks!"

Rose laughed hard enough to squint his eyes, but stopped abruptly. "Don't get me started about your United States. It's kind of like a fantasyland for a business man such as I. Really, anyone interested in economics and politics. It’s much as if an historian from your world could one day travel to the Roman Empire. We might be here all day if I start bringing up every one of your Earthly nations."

"What about Canada, my homeland?"

“Is that one of the States?”

Yes!” Trip said.

“No, we have a long ass border with the States, and it’s mostly frozen wilderness.”

“Can’t say it rings any bells. Let us return to the subject of your adventure. There are a few requests you need to fulfill, but it’s to yourselves and your partners. MCTv considers the obligation fulfilled when you compete under the terms of the program. Your own story of personal growth will be broadcasted to millions, all while wearing the logo of your sponsors. This is all at reduced cost to get them on the same visibility as larger business. Don’t worry, I have yet to see someone in this program look as shameless as Leon.”

“Okay, so who are these sponsors?” Trip asked.

“The chairman means we have to find them. He just gave us our boilerplate.” Trip looked confused. “We have to go out in the world and convince someone to fund us.”

“At greatly reduced expense,” Rose added.

Trip sighed, "I never expected to have a pokemon quest begin with adulting.”

Rosed now had a more sinister smile befitting of his appearance. “Never let me hear you using that word again.”

“Yes, Sir,” Trip said.

“Alright, now listen closely. I have bad news which will pertain to you for the rest of your journey. There are six known new Terrans in Galar proper. Three of them are in Wedgehurst, two are in this room, and the last one  _ was  _ just outside of Wyndon city limits. We have reported our discovery and obtainment of you two to the police, who are legally charged with protecting Terrans who appear in this region. The police aren’t obligated to report to us, and have not done so. However, I suspect what we have is a missing person case.” A sadness entered his eyes, and Trip and Charles understood all this implied.

Rose turned to the large windows of his office. “The two pokemon you have been assigned to are professionals. They are charged with your safety in this region. The nature of the threat is manageable, but the streetwise background of Simon King, and the special abilities of Brigit McRonain together are more than enough to keep you from all harm. However, as your protection, when they give you orders, YOU COMPLY!”

The two nodded with wide eyes.

“They will arrive on the second floor lobby sometime after lunch. Do not leave the building without them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fakemon used - Pokemon can be from anywhere in the world, not just eight arbitrary regions.
> 
> Hooble of Buddyverse(Youtube). Official Art is easily searched
> 
> Iberain pachirisu, original regional for this story. No art exists.
> 
> Terms
> 
> Wormhole Buddy - Jake and Will were together before being sent to Galar from Earth. While a known phenomenon, this term was made up by them.
> 
> Pokemon - The people of this world who have animal-like quality and powers based on the 18 types from Pokemon. Their phenotypes are often more human than one may expect from gijinkas. They do not take the place of animals.
> 
> Terran - A person from Earth.


End file.
